Something's ending, something starts
by Schizon
Summary: Forgiving? Him? A week ago, Anna would think that this idea is completely crazy. Slight Hanna, mentioned Hans/Rapunzel friendship.


There was barely any light in the prison cell, it was cold, and the bed was hard, Anna couldn't even sit on it, not to mention sleeping even. She was feeling guilty while looking shyly at Hans. His head was placed on her knees and Anna was stroking it gently, giving this gesture all the tenderness she had. He needed it way more than he was ready to admit it.

"You know, the last time I cried I was six years old." He said suddenly. Anna gulped. It's not like she saw him as the most emotional person in the world but seventeen years without crying? He must've been suffocating.

"Kristoff was the first person to start defending you." She started. "Even before Rapunzel and Eugene told us anything, he was defending you. I was furious, I thought he betrayed us. But then Rapunzel told us everything. About your parents, brothers… How you always protected her, no matter what."

Hans smiled involuntarily. Rapunzel was like a little sister to him. He knew her parents before, when he was a teenager he often visited Corona. They were one of the best people he'd ever met. Lovable, caring… He sometimes imagined, that he's the lost prince and somewhere in the world his real, loving parents are waiting. Nevertheless, he was so happy when he heard that the princess was found. He took the first chance to go to Corona, to see the one the kingdom was waiting for so long. And he wasn't disappointed - Rapunzel was the sweetest girl he'd ever met and her betrothed was a great person. Since then he'd been spending every summer in Corona. Summer was the symbol of freedom to him, it was the time when he could escape from his family and spend time with good people. Rapunzel was the first person to hear how bad his brothers really were. Even more, she understood him completely. She told him about eighteen years spent in tower, about her fake mother, about how she believed she deserved the bad treatment because she opposed against her only family.

"My parents never understood Corona's rulers. They usually said that they shouldn't cry that much over one child, there would be next." He frowned. "For them one child back or forth… it didn't matter."

There was so much pain in those words. Anna bit her lip. She slipped of the bed and slowly, timidly even, hugged him. He seemed surprised, his muscles tensed, but after a moment he shyly hugged her back.

"Kristoff said that when he saw you in the harbour his first thought was to throw you into the ocean. He said that when he looked at you more carefully he changed his mind immedietely. He… he'd never seen anyone so desperate before." Anna sighed. "You were lucky that he was the person who saw you first. He's a good heart. He genuinely wanted to help you get Sitron back. After all, his only family for many years was a reindeer. He understands what a pet can mean." She chuckled then stopped. "Please, don't think that he sent those guards on you. It wasn't him, it was a coincidence."

Somehow, Hans felt relieved after he heard that.

"Do you have any plans for me?"

Anna sighed again. "Elsa is hesitating, but I… I want to forgive you"

Hans moved away and looked at her with fear. "Don't do this."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve it. No matter how tragic my backstory is, I tried to kill you, kill your sister and take over your kingdom. You shouldn't forgive people things like this. Don't forget, don't forgive, don't..."

"I won't forget, at least, not now. Yes, if it wasn't for a happy coincidence, Elsa and I wouldn't be on this world anymore." She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "But it doesn't mean that I want to live rest of my life eaten up inside by hatred. Yes, I'm being naive. But I've got my happily ever after. And now, when I finally saw through it, I want you to have yours." She stood up. "You've had a hard life. You deserve a happy ending."

Her words, her calm smile, her extented hand was more than he could ever ask for. All the bad things ended here. All the good things were right about to start.


End file.
